Teen TitansDAYS OF THUNDER
by Freddy Adu
Summary: In Jump City, a teenaged motorcycle racer named Robin is king. He has never lost a tournament race, he has it all. Or so he thought, he now owes an evil Crime lord money, his being targeted buy the press for drug use. His girl left him, now Robin is about


Teen Titans

Days of Thunder

Prologue

In Jump City, a teenaged motorcycle racer named Robin is king. He has never lost a tournament race, he has it all. Or so he thought, he now owes evil Crime lord money, his being targeted buy the press for drug use. His girl left him, now Robin is about to meet a girl, who will change is fast life, and lead to a great tale, of love, racing, and everything else. This an more all in "Days of thunder"

Chapter 1-Deadline

The scene is a sunny summer day; a huge crowd is gathered in Jump city Race way. Thousands are gathered, for a motorcycle race, the people cheer as 20 Motor Racers, fly around the Narrow asphalt track. Ahead of the rest, is Robin on his red R-cycle. Robin is wearing a red racing jumpsuit, with advertisements for staples, and Wal-Mart on it. As Robin speeds ahead of the rest, he turns back to see who is second then smiles.

Robin-"Way to easy" he states with a smile, he then turns back and smiles again.

Robin at insane speeds crosses the finish line. He puts one hand in the air, and waves at the roaring crowd. As Robin starts to slow, another bike hits him, sending him flying into the parking lot!

Robin-"What was the name of that bus" he jokes, while removing himself from his ruined bike.

A crowd of People run to Robin, then a huge, black, half machine man comes busting through the crowd. He walks next to Robin, and helps him up out of the crash site.

Cyborg-"You okay Robin?" he asks with a worried face.

Robin-"I'm fine, now let go!" he shoves off CY, and heads into the crowd.

Robin storms behind the crowd, to a grey skinned man on a bike.

Robin-Robin clenches his fist. "You got a problem Rancid?" Robin asks angrily.

Johnny Rancid simply smiled, and began walking up to Robin.

Rancid-"Sorry man, my bike got out of control, sorry I hit you" Rancid says with a devilish smile.

Robin Steers at Rancid then cocks back his arm to punch.

Robin-"Well im sorry for this!" he screams as he prepares to Punch.

But Cyborg catches Robins back arm, and forces it down.

Cyborg-"He ain't worth it man!" Cyborg says while holding back Robin.

Robin-"Get of me!" Robin angrily demands, as he struggles to free himself, to no avail.

Rancid Turns and hops back on his bike, then rides off. CY lets go of an Angry Robin.

Robin-He punches his fist together "Get my cycle CY, and let's go." Robin walks off past Cyborg.

………………………………..

Later, Robin and Cyborg are working on the cycle inside their old looking garage. The garage has a sign that's says Titans, on the front door. Inside the Garage is high-tech, with a fridge, big screen TVs, computers, and a huge couch, among other things. Robin and CY work in a special area, CY and Robin are wearing blue mechanics outfits.

Cyborg-"Hand me that wrench man." He says in an angry tone.

Robin-Hands CY the wrench "Hey Cyborg, im sorry, I just hate Rancid" he says with a smile.

Cyborg- laughs "I hate him to".

The two begin laughing, and then their Video phone rings.

Robin-"I got this" he then walks over to the phone.

Robin press a button on the Vid Phone, and an image of Slade appears on it.

Slade-"Hello Robin, I heard you won again today," he says in a creepy voice.

Robin looks down at the ground angrily, and then looks up back at Slade.

Robin-Nods his head "Yes sir, I won easily."

Slade-Laughs "Of course you won, you're the best."

Robin-"I dun have the money yet Slade, I need another week." Robin pleads.

Slades face comes close to his screen

Slade-Shakes head "You have 2 more weeks, if I dun have my money then, I will kill you!" Slade then clicks off the phone.

Cyborg walks up to Robin

Cyborg-puts hand on Robin shoulder "We will get the money." He says in soft voice.

Robin-Looks at Cyborg "Let's just focus on fixing the R-cycle".

To be continued………


End file.
